What if this happened too?
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: Here it is finally the sequel to what if, wha happens when yo throw in the big three a horny satyr a temporary reborn thief and an overprotective reincarnated sex god?Please review 0.s. 197 words longer than what if


**What if is happened too?**

Finally done with this, for those of my dedicated readers who want the dante x Luke story I'm so sorry it's late, for those of you who hate ocs well I try not to make too big a deal out of them, also now taking suggestions, pm me and please for the love of god review

Seriously review or I'll be really sad*~°

Percy-

Me and Jason were sitting on the couch in our boxers, I had a black Beanie on my head he had his hair band in. We both had our feet up knees drawn on the coffee table reclining at a sixty degree angle, comfort. I had an arm around his waist gently massaging his side, his head on my shoulder. We were watching Disney's Hercules, giggling about how wrong it was and sharing a few kisses here and there. "ya know I used to jack off to meg" he looked at me with that glint in his eyes, "thats actually really weird but so sexy. I used to jerk of to the the statue of Venus." I laughed and kissed him, tasting his sharp mouthwash, "nico would kill us if he found out we were still doing this at eleven in the morning." but it's rainy outside and it's sunday. We're is he anyway?" "note said went to visit hazel." I nodded and found his eyes on me, "what?" I was thinking about getting out the ice cream." I grinned at that idea but suddenly horny again I had other ideas. I licked his ear as the arm around his waist slide farther and reached the front of his boxers, I patted it and he let out a hiss. "I thought this was total relaxation weekend? No monsters, no chores, no sex?" I pulled out is still flaccid cock and wagged it back and forth a little, "don't want to break the rules even a tiny bit roman?"

4 hours earlier-

Nico-

I woke up surrounded By hot flesh, Percy on once side Jason on the other, I climbed out of them and pushed them closer so the we're clutching each other in my absence, I showered, dressed in a brown tee and skinny jeans and left a note. I shadow traveled to the underworld, though when I burst out of the shadow I found myself in a bar? "what the hades?" that's when I noticed it was completely empty, aside from Jason's dad was standing there leaning against the bar, he was huge, not godly huge but football player huge, he was wearing black jeans and a purple jersey, unlike how I had seen him before he had wooly golden hair like jays. "ummm I'm sorry I meant to go to the underworld..." he walked towards me slowly until we were face to, well base of the neck."Nico, Di-Angelo, I'm angry with you." he said all in a purr,"you, and my son as well as Perseus, have been sneaking around," "I err I have No idea what your talking about...sir.." he was leaning down so his deep blue eyes were level with mine... "um..." that's when it happened, my boyfriends dad kissed me, he full on grabbed my ass and raped m mouth, he pulled back when he saw how completely unbothered but confused I was "explain yourself sparky?" he slugged me in the shoulder and laughed, a laugh completely like Jason's, his eyes crinkling up, his Adams apple making a break for it and his hair falling in his face, he pulled me into his embrace and sat down on a barstool so I was in his lap, "I want to have some fun, this is how gods see if the boys our sons and daughters date are worthy." he kissed me and now getting horny I kissed back.

That's when he tore my shirt off, snapped his fingers and I futuna the two of us naked, he grund his package with men and without looking down I knew he was at Least Ten inches He pulled lube out of thin air and he coated his fingers while kissing me.

Dante-

Here we are standing at the door of nico, Percy and Jason's apartment, Grover is sitting on the ground fumbling with his cell, I'm leaning against the wall next to the door trying to be patient, oh and I cheated the rules a bit and was able to bring Luke back early, he of course in all his now back to 18 year old beauty was banging on the door and cussing, persistent much? Well we new they were in there Grover could tell. "Luke they probably have a key or two stashed here." "babe shut up, they are going to open the door for guests!" "Luke-" "screw it I'm opening it." he laid his hand over the lock and before I could argue it clicked open, "Luke! I told you no magic! I thinki finally got this right, you should have three days on earth, but not if you keep doing that!" he turned back towards me, his sky blue eyes fll of mischief, "but what would the point be in bringing me back if I didn't have fun?" "the point being I get my boyfriend back for-" he kissed me to shut me up and walked into the dark apartment, it was pretty big fr new York, one main living room with a couch and armchair, a plasma tv was playing Hercules and meg was in the middle of getting saved, there was a kitchen, a bathroom and four bedrooms, the first three were the size of walk in closets, each obviously belonging to one of the cousins, the last bedrooms door was closed, and while grover raided the fridge me and Luke walked right in. "holy Hera-"

Jason and Percy were under the covers naked and cuddling, and if it wasn't already obvious they smelled like sex. "no there is no way they actually-" luke chuckled "Luke. I Think I know what post coital cuddling looks like- wait- they smell like Nico..." Luke turned back to me and raised an eyebrow. "they- slept, with- my BROTHER!" I ran at the sleeping couple or whatever they were about to throw them out the window when Luke grabbed me around the waist and held me back, "when I'm done with them Cronus will FEEL LIKE HE GOT OFF EASY!" he dragged me out of the room after I pulled a knife from a hidden slip in my belt Threw it and saw it bury in the wall an inch above percy's head, he closed the door "hey come on babe, it's not like they raped the kid." he let go of me when we reached the kitchen and. Smacked him upside the head "Nico is fifteen! He's just a kid! He is nowhere near old enough to be dating the hero of Olympus and a praetor!" grover was munching on a piece of pizza and he just shrugged "I don't know Dante, Percy's been happy for the last month, if it's really been going on this long I don't think going into big brother mode is going to help." let out a sigh and sat on the counter next to Luke, "you'd think one of them would have told me, I mean I took Nico and hazel to- HAZEL!" I grabbed Luke's arm and found us into the shadow cast by the refrigerator, we reemerged falling out of the ceiling at the temple to Pluto, and there right in front of me where hazel and frank kissing while looking at the sunset i was about to grab the big teddy bear when Luke shouted to them "FRANK BIG BROTHER INCOMING!"

they threw themselves away from another and he turned into a bird and flew away, I looked down hazel, "Lucy you got some s'plaining to do." she held up her hands "Dante we did nothing's swear!" I sat down next to her exhausted and coming down form my adrenalin high, "I know, frank wouldn't know what to do if you wanted to." Luke came behind me and began massaging my shoulders "hazel I'm sorry Dante's going berserk, we found out something very recently that kinda...-, "u mean about nico and Jason?" "what! You knew!" she scooted away from me a tiny bit "not the whole story but I caught him and Jason making out a few weeks ago." I relaxed agains Luke's chest, "nico, Percy and Jason. And I didn't know about ah of it, what kind of it brother am I?" she rested her head in my lap "your a great half brother, they probably just weren't ready to tell everyone," "I Guess your right... Hazel me and luke should get going, please just don't do anything you aren't ready for." "okay, I promise." I kissed her forehead and shadow traveled me and Luke back to they're apartment, Grover was asleep on the couch, a half eaten pop can in one hand and a half eaten sandwich in the other, and yes I literally mean there were bites taken out of the can. I went into nicos room and threw myself down on his bed. I fell asleep instantly, I got u maybe an hour later I had stripped down to my jeans and went out to find Luke on the couch with Grover now slumped over the coffee table with Luke's soda balanced on his back. Luke had a headset on and was jamming the buttons on an x box controller while screaming "die zombie!" I started pacing behind the couch my head racing with thoughts about where nico was at this Kate in the night! That's when Luke took the headset off and started talking to me, "babe sit down and relax I'm sure casper is fine." "Luke seriously I'm waisting our time together freaking up and your waiting it n call of duty, which one is more important." "babe if I tried to get you in bed right now you'd probably bite my head off." I grumbled in agreement and stepped over the back of the couch, I slid down and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his chest, I set my chin on his shoulder, watching as he pack-a-punched his gun "don't they have this game in Elysium?" he shook his head a it "no, Thanatos keeps ordering gears of war and halo." I clutched him tighter to me, "I wish I could just die already." at that he shot up, dropping the controller, laying his body across mine and pinning me to the couch, "don't talk like that! Yeah we'd be able to be together in Elysium for a year but then you'd be reborn and forget about me forever! I- I don't want that..." he pressed his forehead against mine, "Luke..." he pressed his lips against mine and I felt him crying, I had never seen Luke get like this before, I hugged him closer trying to enjoy it before the inevitable fuck fest followed.

Nico-

Zeus' massive god hood was already in me, he was hoisting me up and down n his cock like I was a flesh jack, " suddenly there were two flashes of light behind me and Zeus spun me around on his cock, creating the most cruelly wonderful kind of friction and while I was drooling all over myself I finally noticed m dad and Poseidon were watching us, "brothers care to share my nephews ass!" "watch it Zeus that's my son!" I looked at my dad, he was wearing a black t shirt and torn jeans, Poseidon was in similar but a sea great shirt, that's when my dad walks up to me and kisses me, "good boy, make your daddy proud, in seconds I was being double under in my ass by Zeus and Poseidon while I was eating my dads glorious nine inch cock, my ass was bent stretched to the max, but the sheer amount of pleasure was too much, but I couldn't cum, my cock was literally drowning in pre-cum but i couldn't find my release, Zeus started screaming while making out with poseidon, I felt his boiling hot cum flood my ass, he pulled my dad out of my mouth and kissed me before pulling out, my dad came around with Poseidon My dad thrusted in right next to him and I saw stars, but I still couldn't cum, I looked down at my cock, it was surrounded in almost a quarter inch of pre "oh fuck please, please let me come, my dad and poseidon thrusted together and came, filling me with inhumane amounts of cum, now the three brothers all collapsed exhausted "I think he's been a good boy, hopefully it won't drive him crazy." the three came up to me and all three stated lapping a my pre cum covered cock, finally I was able to cum, and boy did I cum, m eyes rolled so far back into m head. Saw my brain, as. Felt gallon after gallon pour onto my body, when the cascades f pleasure finally slowed to a trickle I looked down at my body, I had just taken a milk bath."I love gods."

Dante-

"Luke we are not doing it on the couch with Grover on the coffee table." he continued to nibble on my ear, "come on." I led him to the window and up onto the roof, there were lawn chairs up there and I laid him down, "isn't it a by chilly?" in response I threw a spark of fire onto the metal fire pit, I laid my body across his as our lips Met in a flurry of teeth and tongue, He ran his hands across my bare back while I buried my face in the crook of his neck, "I really missed you luke..." "i missed you too dante..." he fit rid of his boxers and I my jeans, I laid back against him, on one side we had the Warmth of the fire on the other the cool night air the combination was driving me wild, he flipped me over and hoisted my thighs onto him, he shoved right iside if me and I let put a primeval growl at the beautiful friction. "l-luke..." he thrusted mercilessly into me, knew I loved the pain , it gave me something to hold onto when he was gone.

I was practically pissing pre cum, he pulled out of me and I forced my dick in his ass, which was surprisingly loose for being dead for a year "you touch yourself down there too?" he nodded his grip on my shoulders tightening painfully as I massaged his prostate, he bit my neck in some kind of attempt to leave a hickey for as long as possible, we switched yet again this time rolling off the chair and landing on the concrete, he got me on m hands and knees and nailed me, "d-Dante... I love you... I love you, so, so much..." I flipped us over and thrusted into him again, careful to nail his prostate every thrust, "Luke I'm close..." "me too..." I pulled out, we sat up, I wrapped my legs around HSBC waist and he did e same, we kissed sloppily, messily rubbing our cheeks together as we rubbed our cocks against each others abs, we bth cried out as we came, long streams of cum fusing us together, we were panting desperate for air, "Dante..." he hugged me closer sobbing "why did I have to die..."

Grover-

I woke up in the middle f what looked like an intervention. I was on the couch a pop can in hand, I looked to my right and saw Percy on the far end of the couch, past him was Jason in the chair, on my left I saw Luke fiddling with a knife, next to him on the floor was Dante who had been gagged and tied up, most likely to stop him from murdering Jason and Percy. Nico walked in only able to see jay and Percy, "hey babes, you'll never believe who's spent the night with-," he saw the rest of us, as well as Dante's reaction to that last bit. "oh shit..." I looked at dante who was screaming into his gag but then realized how awkward his muffled protests sounded and resorted to elbowing Luke in the knee, what happened next was almost too fast to see, Luke dropped the knife, Dante positioned his wrists underneath it, it sliced through the ropes, he leapt up cutting the rope on his ankles and tackled Percy and Jason, somehow he was holding both off the floor by they're ankles, at some point he had ripped off the gag "start talking, NOW." thats when Nico ran and hugged Dante, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I was just afraid you'd disapprove." he dropped the two Hero's and hugged his half brother "I'm sorry if I'm freaking out, I've a lot on my plate between college, and monsters and gods, and then my semi-dead boyfriend, there's never enough time for you and hazel, and I'm always so worried you'll step into something like I did and not be ready for it..." Luke piped up at that "as said something I would like to say I do not like being objectified." and that's how it went until...

Why am I always on bottom, the five demigods were assembled above me, each beating they're cocks furiously, the couples and threesomes kissed and Nico thrusted int me again, he was nipping at nearly every inch of my bare skins while Dante and Luke took turns licking my nine inch cock, I screamed as I came, plastering my Chest with rope after rope of my Sixth jism already, yes there were benefits to being a satyr. The circle around me revolved until I had been fucked b everyone and finally they bukkaked me five hot shots of spurt After spurt of man. We didn't move for 24 hours, at which ointipy I elected to stay with the three kids of the big three, Luke and Dante left to enjoy they're last day together for another year, who knows where itll go,

Finally done with this, for those of my dedicated readers who want the dante x Luke story I'm so sorry it's late, for those of you who hate ocs well I try not to make too big a deal out of them, also now taking suggestions, pm me and please for the love of god review


End file.
